


I Think My Boyfriend's a Moon God

by Feeshies



Category: RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeshies/pseuds/Feeshies
Summary: Vincenzo "Enzo" Prak is a magician working in Las Vegas.  He meets Khonsu, the Egyptian god of the moon.  Enzo thinks Khonsu is a rich man with a mysterious past.  Khonsu thinks Enzo is an Egyptian magician.  They start dating, hilarity and tragedy ensues.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Khonsu (Kane Chronicles)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I Think My Boyfriend's a Moon God

When Enzo told people that he worked on the Las Vegas Strip, a lot of them assumed that his life was a non-stop party. At times it did feel that way, but it felt like a party he was working at. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy working as a Vegas magician. The work itself was exciting and consistent, and Enzo snatched up any gig he got offered. He’d be performing at some magic-themed bachelorette party one night, and the next day he’d do simple card tricks at a retirement community. His job took him around just about every square inch of the City of Sin, but he felt little need to take in those “sins” when he was off the clock. He had lived in Vegas for over a decade and he had yet to develop any real vices. It wasn’t something he was actively seeking out, but he did try from time to time. Just for the novelty.

Roulette seemed like a decent entry point. The slot machines always felt too isolated, but the card tables always caused him to overthink the rules and strategies. With roulette, all he would have to do was call a number, and leave the rest to physics and some higher power.

He bet $5 on Red. A small bet, but it wasn’t like he was looking to win a lot of money. For all he knew, he was paying a five dollar admission fee to watch a ball roll around a wheel. As the other players cast their bets, Enzo couldn’t help but notice the man standing to his right.

It was remarkable that Enzo hadn’t noticed him before. As he stared at him, he wondered how anyone else in the casino could focus on anything other than him. The man was beautiful in a way that was alienating as well as enchanting. It was the kind of beauty Enzo was used to seeing in fashion magazines, but it was like one of those models was standing right next to him - with all of the professional lighting and Photoshop still intact. The light from the casino and the reflection from his silver jewelry glowed against his dark skin, highlighting his elegant features. Multiple rings glimmered on his fingers and a silver Rolex peeked out from underneath the sleeve of his finely-tailored silver suit. His long black hair was intricately styled into smaller braids and adorned with twinkling silver beads. All etiquette and social grace Enzo knew went out the window as he continued to stare. Who was this man? Another entertainer? A celebrity? A figment of his imagination?

The man glanced back at him and Enzo felt the world screech to a stop. His eyes were a shocking silver, not gray, but a bright silver that glittered in a way that most eyes don’t. He smiled at him, a lazy, satisfied expression, then winked and turned his attention back to the wheel while Enzo tried to remember how to breathe.

“$5,000 on 20.” The man’s voice wasn’t terribly loud, but it still managed to pierce through the noise of the casino. 

Enzo found himself staring again, but for different reasons. Did this man seriously bet five grand on a single number? Were rich people just able to be this reckless with their money? Or maybe his lucrative lifestyle came from betting high on roulette games.

The final bets were cast and the dealer spun the wheel. As the ball rolled around the track, Enzo found himself more invested in the Silver Man’s bet. Obviously, as Enzo himself only had $5 at stake, but the other man seemed confident in his outrageously large bet. The man paid Enzo no mind as he watched the ball with great intensity, his sharp silver eyes following its movements.

The wheel slowed and the ball rolled to a stop. 

  1. Neither of their bets fell through. 



It did suck that he was now out of $5, but he didn’t care about that nearly as much as he cared about seeing the man’s reaction to his loss. After working in Vegas for so long, Enzo had seen his fair share of people losing everything they had to a single game. Every time he saw it, it was never not heartbreaking - a painfully human moment. It was all the more reason for him to watch the man in silver’s reaction. What does the face of a perfect man look like after he loses five grand in a single bet?

The answer? Not terribly exciting. He smiled, shrugged, and sipped a martini Enzo was sure he hadn’t been holding before.

Enzo left the roulette table after that single round. His inability to develop a serious gambling addiction is probably what helped him survive working in Vegas for so long. After wandering around the main floor of the casino for a while, he was ready to leave and take a cab home, but then he saw him again. The man in silver.

It was as if he appeared out of thin air in the corner of his eye. He leaned against the wall near the front entrance, examining his nails in the light. Enzo wondered if this man was physically capable of looking like he wasn’t in a fashion shoot. Even with the change of scenery and the more direct lighting, he still looked perfect.

“You don’t get to stare at me like that and run off without telling me your name.”

Enzo couldn’t believe he was talking to him. He stopped dead in his tracks and everything else around him seemed to stop as the man met his eyes.

“Um,” his voice finally escaped. He hadn’t stammered in the presence of an attractive guy since he was developing his first crushes in high school. “Are you talking to me?”

The man smiled, obviously amused by his nervousness.

“You are the one who bet the five dollars on red, no?”

He remembered his minuscule bet? Enzo cleared his throat.

“If I recall correctly, you’re the one who bet five grand - and lost.” He paused when he realized how his statement sounded. “Sorry about that, by the way.”

“Ah,” The man waved his hand, causing his multiple rings to flash in the light. “The game is meaningless if you always win. There is nothing more beautiful than chance.”

_ Maybe having five thousand dollars _ , Enzo wanted to say.

“I see.”

“So, about that name.” He looked at Enzo expectantly.

Enzo wondered if he should give him his stage name, but he was off the clock and it seemed ridiculous to bring up in this context.

“Enzo,” he held out his hand.

The silver man took Enzo’s hand between both of his. His rings were cold against his skin, but his hands were incredibly soft.

“Enzo,” the silver man repeated. “Italian, right? Very nice, love their suits.”

Enzo laughed, unsure if the man was joking or if this was his genuine attempt at making a connection.

“And you?”

The silver man looked taken aback, as if he didn’t expect the interaction to go both ways. It was surreal seeing him break from his usual poise for a moment, and Enzo reveled in it.

“Oh, it’s Khon…” he stretched the vowel out as he seemed to hesitate. “...su.”

Enzo tilted his head to the side.

“Khonsu?”

The silver man brightened.

“Yes! Khonsu.” He shook his hand again. “A pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“So, Enzo,” Khonsu seemed to return back to his usual confident state. “How about I buy you a drink?”

Enzo nearly fell over. He was asking  _ him _ out? This obscenely rich and attractive man just asked  _ him _ out? Was this reality, or his go-to daydream from his broke college years?

“I…” A thousand thoughts rushed through Enzo’s mind, but he ended up relying on the most practical one. “I don’t drink.”

It wasn’t for any religious reasons or anything of that nature, but rather one of convenience. Enzo was only half Cambodian, but the Asian flush gene hit him at full force. At his first college party, one of his friends tried to call an ambulance because she assumed he was having an allergic reaction. Ever since then, drinking never seemed appealing to him.

“Oh,” Khonsu only seemed disappointed for a second, then his face lit up again. “Then you could buy me one.”

“Why? It looks like you can afford it.”

Enzo was worried that he had offended him, but then Khonsu laughed. A joyful found filled with warmth that made it easier for Enzo to see him as a normal person.

“That’s what I like: a man whose wit is as sharp as his suit.” Khonsu nodded at the crisp black tuxedo Enzo wore for work. “If you won’t have me for a drink, I will insist on having your company instead.”

“I…”  _ Don’t blow this, don’t blow this.  _ “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, since you asked.” He smiled and his eyes seemed to shine brighter. “I have a penthouse suite at the Luxor.”

Enzo nearly fell over.

“You’re…” He tugged at the collar of his tuxedo, which now felt unreasonably tight around his neck. “You’re really forward.”

Khonsu laughed.

“Why not? Like I said: there is nothing more beautiful than chance. And you’re beautiful enough to take a chance on.”

Enzo couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“Fine, I’ll take you up on your offer, but I think we should work our way up to penthouse suites. What if we just got lunch tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow...in the day time…” Khonsu seemed to consider it for a moment, then he nodded. “Okay, I can do that?”

“Really?” This was certainly not the outcome he was expecting - not that he was disappointed. “Thank you. I’d love to do something tonight, but I have an early gig tomorrow.”

“Oh?” Khonsu raised an eyebrow. “What do you do?”

“Well…” Enzo gestured to his suit. “I’m a magician.”

Now, Enzo had encountered just about every reaction to telling people about his profession. He’d gotten laughter, looks of pity, confusion, and the dreaded “do some magic right now”. But Khonsu’s reaction was new. He looked...shocked.

“You’re…” He took a small step back, almost bumping into the wall. “A magician?”

“Yep.” Enzo rocked back and forth on his heels. “Is that a problem?”

“I mean,  _ I _ don’t have a problem with it personally. It’s just…” he cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. “I’m just surprised you accepted my invitation. I thought this sort of thing was...forbidden.”

“Oh.” Enzo had been out for so long that it rarely felt like something he had to think about. But still, he couldn’t help but be confused. “What does that have to do with being a magician.”

“You know…” Khonsu gestured with his hands. “Your superiors. Wouldn’t they object?”

“Eh, I’m mostly freelance right now,” Enzo shrugged. “Besides, most magicians are anyway.”

Khonsu looked even more perplexed.

“This is common among magicians?”

“Yes, but you didn’t hear it from me,” Enzo said with a wink.

“Things sure are changing…” Khonsu said under his breath wistfully. “And you said you have no affiliation with the House of Life?”

“Um…” What was that? A new age religion? An influencer lifestyle brand? “Not really.”

Khonsu eyed him for a moment, as if studying him.

“A free magician…” He broke into a smile. “You’ve certainly piqued my curiosity, Enzo. I look forward to our lunch.”

“Yeah, same here.” Enzo didn’t know why, but he somehow felt like he was being tested with these questions.

Enzo stood in the casino lobby as he watched Khonsu disappear into the night.


End file.
